


ang ppe mo, gustong gusto ko

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: COVID-19, Crack, Enhanced community quarantine, F/M, Fluff, PLEASE WAG NIYO BASAHIN KUNG AYAW NIYO NG GIRLSOO, girl!kyungsoo, mananahi!kyungsoo, mutual understanding, nurse!jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Na-misunderstood ni Kyungsoo ang message ng isang Jongin Kim na akala niyang prospect makakalandian niya pero customer lang pala na mag-iinquire ng mga tinatahi na PPE ng tailoring shop ng dalaga.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	ang ppe mo, gustong gusto ko

**Author's Note:**

> hango ito sa isang convo screenshot na sinend ni marian sa akin hahahaha tawang tawa ako eh!
> 
> ****  
> 
> 
> ayan naging au! at dahil sabi ko i'll reward myself with a kaisoo fic after work hours kaya tada!! yours truly is back!
> 
> medj nagbago yung takbo ng story. ibang iba slight sa ideas namin ni marian kanina sa tele hahaha
> 
> but hopefully sana maenjoy niyo kasi kinilig ako kahit di ko alam kung ano nangyari dito hahaha
> 
> Disclaimer: Hindi ko po fetish ang girlsoo. Sunod, di Ko hinihiling na maging babae si Kyungsoo. Pangatlo, work of fiction ito. FICTION OKAY? KATHANG ISIP PO.

**Baek:** Vehhh, binigay ko fb mo sa kapitbahay kong nurse may iinquire sayong chorvalu! wag ka mabigla ah pogi yun papable maskulado jowable! type na type mo yun tall, dark, and handsome and DAKila ya knoe whut i mean ghorl 🤭 luv ya! 

Sineen lang ni Kyungsoo ang message ng kaibigan na five hours ago pa na sinend sa Messenger. Antok na antok na siya lalo na at ala-una na ng gabi.

Late na kasi siya natapos sa mga tinatahing personal protective equipment na binebenta nila sa murang halaga sa mga kalapit na ospital sa kanilang lugar. Kahit na siya ang bossing ng kanyang Tailoring Shop, kahit siya ay tumutulong na rin sa pananahi ng mga masks at protective gear na kailngang-kailangan ngayon ng mga frontliners para labanan ang sakit na COVID-19.

Kaya pagkatapos kumain ay agad naghubad ng shorts si Kyungsoo para magpahinga na. Ugali kasi ng dalaga na matulog lang sa kanyang underwear dahil ayaw niyang pagpawisan ang mga binti. 

At syempre, ugali rin niyang hindi mag-bra matulog kaya tanging sleeveless white shirt lang ang suot niya na tinerno niya sa itim niyang underwear.

Nang di nirereplyan si Baekhyun, niyakap na niya ang paborito niyang hotdog na unan at natulog na.

* * *

Araw ng pahinga ni Kyungsoo sa pananahi, gayun din ang mga tauhan niya na ka-baranggay lang din naman niya kaya walang problema ang mga ito sa transportasyon at malayong byahe.

Gising man na ang dalaga ay antok na antok pa rin siya.

Inabot niya ang cellphone sa nightstand niya at tiningnan kung may urgent messages ba siya. Habit na niya ito tuwing umaga.

At as usual, si Baekhyun na naman ang nag-chat sa kanya.

 **Baek:** hoy ganda nagmessage na kapitbahay ko kausapin mo urgent yon! 🤡 Jongin Kim name. Wag kang ano pogi yon, single at kaya kang balibagin sa kama 😘 mwah mwah! 

Reply niya, isang tipid na _'oks'_ lamang.

Pagka-check sa kanyang Messenger at may New Message Request siya galing sa isang Jongin Kim--ang kapitbahay ni Baekhyun. Pero hindi muna niya binasa iyon at napapikit muli sa antok.

Ilang segundo rin ay bumangon si Kyungsoo, pupungas-pungas pa rin na naghilamos, naghanda ng kape at kumain ng oatmeal.

Antok na antok pa rin si Kyungsoo at gusto na lang niya humilata maghapon kahit na naka-set na sa kanyang isip na maglinis ng apartment niya sa araw na iyon.

Pagbalik sa kwarto ay kinuha muli niya ang cellphone at nakita ang 200 friend requests sa kanya ng mga di kilalang tao. Bakit niya ba i-aaccept kung di naman niya kakilala ang mga yon hindi ba? Kaya, hindi na niya iyon pinansin pa at chineck ulit ang latest message request sa kanya ni Jongin Kim habang napapapikit.

 **Jongin:** Good morning po. Ni-refer ka sa akin ni Baekhyun since you own a tailoring shop so I can inquire. Could you send me a picture of your ppe. Thank you.

Unang ginawa ni Kyungsoo? 

View profile.

Inadd pa siya as a friend. Click accept naman siya.

"Nurse ba talaga 'to o model?" Ngisi ni Kyungsoo habang tinititigan ang profile picture ni Jongin Kim. "In fairness, pogi nga."

Kaya naman habang nakaupo, agad siyang bumukaka at kinunan ng litrato ang pagitan ng kanyang mga binti.

Satisfied naman siya sa kinalabasan lalo na at litaw na litaw ang makinis at maputi niyang singit.

Nireplyan niya ang lalaki ng, _'kailangan ba actual?'_

*photo*

"Pasalamat ka pogi ka, single din ako." Nguso pa niya habang napapapikit na naman na nagreply at parang lasing na napangiti, _'Kakahiya hehe. Ganyan na lang.'_

Nilapag niya ang cellphone at napatakip ng mukha sa hiya. Bente-otso na siya pero wala pa rin siyang naging stable na relasyon. Samantala ang mga kaklase niya noong high school halos lahat kinasal na at nagkaanak na. 

Kahit na madalas ang sagot niya sa mga nagtatanong kung bakit hanggang ngayon ay wala pa rin siyang boyfriend:

_"I'm a strong independent woman. Hindi ko kailangan ng lalaki sa buhay ko."_

\--in fact, madalas, miss na niya magka-jowa. Miss na niya na may nag-memessage sa kanya ng ' _kumain ka na ba?', 'i love you, babe', "goodnight, babe'_ , at miss na miss na rin niya na may inaalagaan at minamahal.

Ang kaso nga lang, tila minalas na siya ngayon sa pag-ibig kaya hiling niya na sana parating na si Mister The One sa kanyang buhay.

Nang mahimasmasan, huminga siya nang malalim at heto't gising na gising na. Minatahan niya ang nakataob na cellphone sa tabi niya at bumulong sa sarili, "It's your time to shine, Kyungsoo."

Pagkadampot sa cellphone at kabadong malaman ang reply ni Jongin Kim sa kanya, nag-sign of the cross muna siya at humalik sa cellphone niya bago iyon buksan.

Binasa niya ang reply ni Jongin at ang kaninang malapad at nagliliwanag niyang ngiti ay ngayon pundido na.

**Jongin:** PPE. Yung gamit sa ospital. Hahaha.

Para nabuhusan tuloy siya ng nagyeyelong tubig para magising sa kanyang delusyon.

Hiyang-hiya, reply niya sa lalaki, _'Ay sorry. Akala ko nilalandi mo ako :('_

Muli, nilapag niya ang cellphone at nagwala sa kanyang kama sa sobrang kahihiyan na ginawa.

Siya ay nagpapadyak, sinubsob ang ulo sa unan hanggang sa lalong gumulo ang kanyang buhok at nagpauntog sa pader nang siya ay sumandal doon.

"Tanga tanga, Kyungsoo!" Nguso niya at busangot ng mukha bago kunin muli ang cellphone at kausapin na ng matino ang kanyang customer.

Buti na lang at may delete option sa Messenger kaya dinelete niya iyon agad bago basahin ang reply ni Jongin sa kanya.

**Jongin:** Pwede naman natin pagsabayin landian at business. I'm up for it 😉

* * *

Simula nang kahihiyan ni Kyungsoo, palagian na silang magka-chat ni Jongin.

Well, hindi naman lagi, dahil tuwing shift ni Jongin ay ubod na ito ng busy.

Naiintindihan naman iyon ni Kyungsoo dahil gaya nga ng sabi ni Baekhyun, DAKila si Jongin. Dakilang frontliner ng bayan na buwis buhay na pumapasok lagi para mag-asikaso sa mga may sakit.

Ngayon, kahit magulo ang schedule ni Jongin, masaya si Kyungsoo na kahit papaano ay nakakatanggap na muli siya ng mga sweet messages. Mga simpleng, ' _wag ka magpalipas ng gutom', 'maghugas ng kamay lagi :)', 'pahinga na sa pananahi :)', 'good morning shift ko na ulit :(', 'goodnight pero alas tres na :)'_ at imbis na I love you ang palitan nila ng pagpaparamdam ng affection sa bawat isa, _'i like you'_ ang laging sinesend nila sa isa't-isa.

Kaya naman nang matapos ni Kyungsoo ang inorder na 200 PPEs ni Jongin sa kanya, nagpasya ang dalawa na magkita.

Nasa iisang siyudad lang naman sila kaya napagdesisyunan nilang magmeet halfway na lang sila.

Nakapusod at sot ang itim na leggings, white t-shirt at itim na mask, naghintay si Kyungsoo sa harap ng saradong lottohan kung saan nakalapag na rin ang bitbit niyang kay bigat na 200 PPEs para kay Jongin.

Pang-gabi si Jongin sa araw na iyon kaya napagpasyahan nilang magkita ng alas-kwatro para hindi sila abutan ng curfew.

Tatawagan na sana ni Kyungsoo ang binata para ipaalam na naroroon na siya nang biglang isang matangkad na lalaki na naka-N95 mask ang sumulpot sa kanto at kumaway palakad sa kanya.

Gulat na gulat si Kyungsoo at di pa rin niya magawang maibaba ang telepono. 

Na-starstruck siya sa kalandiang nurse dahil kung ano ang profile picture ni Jongin ay siyang siya rin talaga sa totoong buhay---nakasalamin, malapad ang katawan at tama nga si Baekhyun, ~~kayang-kaya siyang balibagin ng lalaki~~. 

Umihip ang hangin at huminto na si Jongin. Tinanggal nito saglit ang N95 mask para siguraduhin kay Kyungsoo na siya nga talaga si Jongin Kim.

Magkaharap sila at nasa pagitan nila ang malaking karton na naglalaman ng mga PPEs.

Pagkatago ng cellphone ni Kyungsoo, binanggit niya ang pangalan ng lalaki. "Jongin."

"Ako nga. Kyungsoo?"

"Hm." Tango ng dalaga.

Sinong mag-aakala na ang pagkikita ni Kyungsoo at ng candidate sa pagiging Mister The One niya ay mag-fafall during ECQ. Meaning, kahit gusto man sana niyang mayakap ang lalaki na nagbigay ng kulay at saya sa buhay niya nitong buong isang buwan, hindi niya pwedeng gawin dahil--

Nagtangkang lumapit si Kyungsoo, ngunit agad na hininto siya ni Jongin.

"Ops! Kyungsoo, social distancing." Paalala ng nurse sa kanya.

Dismayado at nalungkot si Kyungsoo pero naiintindihan niya ito.

Ang saklap pala ma-fall sa isang tao ngayong panahon ng season 3 ng ECQ.

Pinanood ni Kyungsoo ang paggalaw ng Adam's apple ni Jongin bago yumuko.

"Uy...sorry. For safety para sayo. 1 meter distance dapat kahit na...kahit na gusto ko sana humirit ng yakap." Paliwanag ni Jongin sa kanya at bahagyang ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa likod ng mask niya at tumango bago tingalain ang gwapong nurse.

"Sorry din muntik na ako lumagpas sa 1 meter distance. G-Gusto ko din kasi sana yakapin ka. Kaso ECQ nga pala." Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo na sinabayan na rin ni Jongin.

Kahit na may harang ang kalahati ng kanilang mga mukha, sa kanilang mga naniningkit na mga mata pa lamang ay mababasa na ang ligaya na kanilang nadarama para sa una nilang pagkikita may isang metro man ang namamagitan sa kanila.

"Kyungsoo, ito na ba ang mga PPE?" Business mode naman na ulit sila.

"Oo, ayan na. Na-quality check ko na rin yan lahat kaya I assure you na walang defects ang mga yan. Pwede mo i-check para makita mo na rin tapos kapag may nakita ka na damage, papalitan ko rin asap."

Imbis na tingnan ni Jongin ang produkto, sabi na lang niya, "Hindi na. Tiwala naman ako sayo. Ang liit mo pala no?" Tawa ni Jongin good naturedly.

"Tss. Sabi ko yung PPE yung icheck mo. Hindi ako."

"Tiwala naman ako sayo. Hayaan mo kapag may damage ipapaalam ko agad sayo, okay?"

Bahagyang kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo, "Aalis ka na ba? Tapos na ba meet-up natin? Kung ichecheck mo yung mga PPE mapapahaba pa meet-up natin." Walang preno niyang sabi dahil gusto pa niya makasama nang mas matagal ang lalaki.

"Ayoko pa man sana pero pinapapasok ako ng mas maaga ngayon. Pagka-pick up ko nito diretso na rin ako sa ospital." Kumawala ng malalim na hinga si Jongin. "Hindi pa naman ito yung huli di ba?"

Walang kasiguraduhan.

"Siguro. Kung hindi mo ko iiwan." Tapat na sagot ni Kyungsoo, dahil pano pala kung hanggang landian lang sila at never pala magkakaroon ng label.

"Pano pag sinabi kong wala akong balak iwan ka? Na after nitong pandemic may plano ako na makasama ka pa ng mas matagal?"

"Kung yan ang plano mo, aasa ako ng sobra." Yumuko si Kyungsoo at tipid na ngumiti. Aminado siya sa sarili na attached na siya kay Jongin. "Paaasahin mo ba ako, Jongin?"

May mga tanod na na rumoronda sa paligid. Unti-unti nang nauubos ang kanilang oras, ngunit ang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya ay hindi man lang lumihis.

"Wala sa plano ko na paasahin ka pero ang mapasaakin ka meron. Alam kong may agam-agam ka pa, pero, Kyungsoo, gusto kita. Gustong gusto kita. Hindi ako mangangako sayo pero mangangako ako sa sarili ko na hindi kita pakakawalan."

Napangiti at natawa si Kyungsoo. "Tch. Baka magaling ka lang magsalita ah. Kapag yan kinain mo papapulis kita sa tatay ni Baekhyun. Ninong ko yun."

Tumawa si Jongin. "Ninong ko rin kaya si Tata Jose."

"Oh?"

"Oo, hindi ba sinabi sayo ni Baekhyun na magkababata kami?"

"K-Kapitbahay lang sabi niya--"

Tumawa lang si Jongin. "Loko talaga yun. Kababata ko yun. Kaso nga lang last year lang ako umuwi dito dahil sa Maynila ako nag-trabaho nun. E, miss ko na dito kaya umuwi na ako. Tsaka iba buhay sa Maynila masyadong mabilis."

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo bilang pag-intindi, ngunit naputol na ang kanilang pag-uusap nang lapitan na sila ng mga tanod.

"Oy kayo riyan umuwi na kayo sa inyo."

"Pasensya na po, uuwi na rin po kami. Kinuha ko lang po itong mga PPE na order po ng ospital."

"Ay ganun ba, hijo? Sige, bilisan niyo at umuwi na kayo."

"Pasensya na po." Panghihingi ng tawad ni Jongin bago humarap kay Kyungsoo na titibok-tibok na naman ang puso dahil bukod sa gwapo na si Jongin, magalang pa.

"Sige na. Pasok ka na." 

"Tinataboy mo na ako?" 

Palagay ni Kyungsoo nakanguso siguro ngayon ang lalaki.

"Di ba nga hindi pa ito ang last? Kapag ginhost mo ako hindi ka na makakahanap ng isang tulad ko ever."

Natatawa na naman si Jongin. "Kaya nga hindi na kita pakakawalan eh kasi alam kong wala ka nang katulad."

Umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo, kinikilig. "Dapat lang."

Tumawa muli ang nurse at dinampot na ang box ng PPEs. "Salamat dito, Soo. Salamat din sa discount. Hayaan mo after nitong Pandemic ililibre kita ng unli chibog."

"Sige, sabi mo yan eh. Basta hindi ako yung talo kapag iniwan mo ko."

"Oo na. Sige na, uwi ka na. Baka maabutan ka ng curfew."

"Hm. Chat ka na lang."

"Hm."

Nang magkapaalaman na, lumakad na papalayo si Kyungsoo. Alam niyang sa paglingon niya wala na roon si Jongin, ngunit nang siya ay lumingon, laking gulat niya na naroroon pa rin si Jongin, nakangiti at kumakaway sa kanya.

Bago lumiko si Kyungsoo ay nilingon muli niya ang nurse, sa gulat niya, naroroon pa rin si Jongin. At nang makaliko na, sinilip muli niya ang lalaki at nakita na nilapitan na muli ng tanod para paalalahanan na umalis na.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo at tuluyan nang pumalayo.

Ngunit ang di niya alam, lumingon muli si Jongin sa direksyon na nilikuan niya at napangiti bago tuluyang umalis.

Pagkauwi, tinext agad ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun.

**Kyungsoo:** kababata mo pala ha

 **Baek:** PEPE pala ha 🤭🤣🤭🤭🤣

 **Kyungsoo:** k

 **Baek:** sows kunwari ka pa gusto mo rin naman. sarap niya no?? 😂😂😂 sarap magmahal at mag-alaga 😜✌

Hindi itatanggi ni Kyungsoo ang sagot ni Baekhyun dahil nang basahin niya ang message ni Jongin alam niya sa sarili na wala na siyang kawala pa sa lalaki.

 **Jongin:** 'nakauwi ka na ba? ligo ka kaagad, palit ng damit, mag-alcohol oki? salamat ulit sa ppes :) i like youuu 😘☺🤭

Kung ano man ang mangyari sa kanila ni Jongin pagkatapos ng Pandemic na ito, tsaka na lang niya iisipin. Ang mahalaga sa ngayon, masaya sila ni Jongin.

**Kyungsoo:** ingat ka rin diyan. mag-alcohol lagi. kain ka marami ☺ i like you too ❤

**Author's Note:**

> comment please i'm pleading huhuhu


End file.
